Kingdom Hearts Original Soundtrack Complete
'Kingdom Hearts Original Soundtrack Complete' is a video game compilation album that contains music from all the games in the ''Kingdom Hearts series before the releases of Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days, Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep, and Kingdom Hearts coded. It is a total of nine discs and 229 tracks including previously unreleased tracks. It was released in Japan on March 28, 2007 by Toshiba-EMI. It has yet to be released in North America and Europe. It was recorded at the Tokyo Opera City Concert Hall. The package and a deluxe booklet was designed by the series' director and character designer Tetsuya Nomura with new illustrations and comments from Yoko Shimomura. It also came with a special CD carrying case that features Sora and Roxas. Track listing Disc 1 #Dearly Beloved (1:13) - Yoko Shimomura #Hikari - KINGDOM Orchestra Instrumental Version (3:42) - Kaoru Wada, Hikaru Utada #Hikari PLANITb Remi- (Short Edit)/Simple and Clean PLANITb Remix (Short Edit) (2:31) - Hikaru Utada, Hikaru Utada #Dive to the Heart (Destati) (4:57) - Yoko Shimomura #Destiny Islands (1:49) - Yoko Shimomura #Bustin' up on the Beach (2:01) - Yoko Shimomura #Mickey Mouse Club March (1:02) - Jimmie Dodd, Yoko Shimomura #Treasured Memories (1:45) - Yoko Shimomura #Strange Whispers (0:55) - Yoko Shimomura #Kairi I (1:19) - Yoko Shimomura #It Began with a Letter (1:32) - Yoko Shimomura #A Walk in Andante (1:18) - Yoko Shimomura #Night of Fate (2:06) - Yoko Shimomura #Destiny's Force (2:50) - Yoko Shimomura #Where Is This? (1:42) - Yoko Shimomura #Traverse Town (1:21) - Yoko Shimomura #The Heartless Has Come (0:54) - Yoko Shimomura #Shrouding Dark Cloud (2:15) - Yoko Shimomura #Blast Away! -Gummi Ship I- (1:50) - Yoko Shimomura #Tricksy Clock (0:38) - Yoko Shimomura #Welcome to Wonderland (1:53) - Yoko Shimomura #To Our Surprise (2:14) - Yoko Shimomura #Turning the Key (0:16) - Yoko Shimomura #Olympus Coliseum (2:08) - Yoko Shimomura #Road to a Hero (1:30) - Yoko Shimomura #Go for It! (2:05) - Yoko Shimomura #No Time to Think (0:33) - Yoko Shimomura #Deep Jungle (3:00) - Yoko Shimomura #Having a Wild Time (2:25) - Yoko Shimomura #Holy Bananas! (2:16) - Yoko Shimomura #Squirming Evil (1:54) - Yoko Shimomura #Hand in Hand (2:26) - Yoko Shimomura #Kairi II (1:02) - Yoko Shimomura #Merlin's Magical House (1:46) - Yoko Shimomura #Winnie the Pooh (2:28) - Richard M. Sherman, Robert B. Sherman, Yoko Shimomura #Bounce-O-Rama (1:48) - Yoko Shimomura #Just an Itty Bitty Too Much (0:40) - Yoko Shimomura #Once Upon a Time (0:21) - Richard M. Sherman, Robert B. Sherman, Yoko Shimomura #Shipmeisters' Humoresque (2:11) - Yoko Shimomura #Precious Stars in the Sky (1:08) - Yoko Shimomura #Blast Away! (Gummi Ship II) (1:50) - Yoko Shimomura Disc 2 #A Day in Agrabah (2:23) - Yoko Shimomura #Arabian Dream (2:04) - Yoko Shimomura #Villains of a Sort (1:32) - Yoko Shimomura #A Very Small Wish (2:16) - Yoko Shimomura #Monstrous Monstro (1:56) - Yoko Shimomura #Friends in My Heart (1:30) - Yoko Shimomura #Under the Sea (1:54) - Alan Menken, Yoko Shimomura #An Adventure in Atlantica (2:03) - Yoko Shimomura #A Piece of Peace (1:00) - Yoko Shimomura #An Intense Situation (0:48) - Yoko Shimomura #The Deep End (2:14) - Yoko Shimomura #This is Halloween (2:22) - Danny Elfman, Yoko Shimomura #Spooks of Halloween Town (2:14) - Yoko Shimomura #Oopsy-Daisy (0:21) - Yoko Shimomura #Captain Hook's Pirate Ship (2:06) - Yoko Shimomura #Pirate's Gigue (1:45) - Yoko Shimomura #Never Land Sky (1:26) - Yoko Shimomura #Kairi III (1:35) - Yoko Shimomura #Blast Away! (Gummi Ship III) (1:51) - Yoko Shimomura #Hollow Bastion (2:26) - Yoko Shimomura #Scherzo Di Notte (1:49) - Yoko Shimomura #Forze del Male (3:38) - Yoko Shimomura #Hikari (Instrumental Version) (1:09) - Yoko Shimomura, Hikaru Utada #Miracle (0:16) - Yoko Shimomura #End of the World (3:14) - Yoko Shimomura #Fragments of Sorrow (2:18) - Yoko Shimomura #Guardando nel buio (4:24) - Yoko Shimomura #Beyond the Door (1:08) - Yoko Shimomura #Always on My Mind (1:47) - Yoko Shimomura #Hikari/Simple and Clean (5:03) - Hikaru Utada #March Caprice for Piano and Orchestra (5:13) - Kaoru Wada, Yoko Shimomura #Hand in Hand (reprise) (0:55) - Takahito Eguchi, Yoko Shimomura #Dearly Beloved (reprise) (1:20) - Yoko Shimomura #Having a Wild Time (Previous version) (1:11) - Yoko Shimomura #Destati (2:55) - Yoko Shimomura Disc 3 #Dearly Beloved (2:22) - Kaoru Wada, Yoko Shimomura #Passion - KINGDOM Orchestra Instrumental Version (3:41) - Kaoru Wada, Hikaru Utada #Passion (opening) (4:26) - Hikaru Utada, Hikaru Utada #Lazy Afternoons (1:40) - Yoko Shimomura #Sinister Sundown (1:14) - Yoko Shimomura #The Escapade (1:17) - Yoko Shimomura #Dive into the Heart (Destati) (1:49) - Yoko Shimomura #Fragments of Sorrow (1:16) - Yoko Shimomura #Tension Rising (1:34) - Yoko Shimomura #Kairi (0:54) - Yoko Shimomura #Missing You (1:53) - Yoko Shimomura #The 13th Struggle (1:44) - Yoko Shimomura #Roxas (1:18) - Yoko Shimomura #Sora (1:29) - Yoko Shimomura #The Afternoon Streets (1:36) - Yoko Shimomura #Working Together (1:30) - Yoko Shimomura #Friends in My Heart (1:01) - Yoko Shimomura #Magical Mystery (0:52) - Yoko Shimomura #A Twinkle in the Sky (0:57) - Yoko Shimomura #Reviving Hollow Bastion (2:08) - Yoko Shimomura #Scherzo Di Notte (1:19) - Yoko Shimomura #Laughter and Merriment (1:06) - Yoko Shimomura #Desire for All That is Lost (1:26) - Yoko Shimomura #Organization XIII (1:22) - Yoko Shimomura Disc 4 #Gearing Up (0:58) - Yoko Shimomura #Shipmeisters' Shanty (2:00) - Yoko Shimomura #Blast Off! (0:39) - Yoko Shimomura #Asteroid Attack (1:16) - Yoko Shimomura #Crossing the Finish Line (0:41) - Yoko Shimomura #Waltz of the Damned (1:07) - Yoko Shimomura #Dance of the Daring (1:04) - Yoko Shimomura #Hesitation (1:10) - Yoko Shimomura #Dance to the Death (1:47) - Yoko Shimomura #Beauty and the Beast (0:46) - Alan Menken, Yoko Shimomura #The Home of Dragons (1:32) - Yoko Shimomura #Fields of Honor (1:16) - Yoko Shimomura #Apprehension (1:17) - Yoko Shimomura #Vim and Vigor (1:28) - Yoko Shimomura #Cloudchasers (1:39) - Yoko Shimomura #Olympus Coliseum (1:39) - Yoko Shimomura #The Underworld (1:23) - Yoko Shimomura #What Lies Beneath (1:29) - Yoko Shimomura #Villains of a Sort (0:53) - Yoko Shimomura #Rowdy Rumble (1:32) - Yoko Shimomura #Mickey Mouse Club March (1:15) - |Jimmie Dodd, Yoko Shimomura #A Walk in Andante (0:55) - Yoko Shimomura #Monochrome Dreams (1:04) - Yoko Shimomura #Old Friends, Old Rivals (0:56) - Yoko Shimomura #Floating In Bliss (1:31) - Yoko Shimomura #Winnie the Pooh (1:38) - Richard M. Sherma, Robert B. Sherman, Yoko Shimomura #Bounce-O-Rama (Speed Up version) (1:39) - Yoko Shimomura Disc 5 #Isn't It Lovely? (2:53) - Yoko Shimomura #Let's Sing and Dance! (0:30) - Yoko Shimomura #Swim This Way (2:21) - Yoko Shimomura #Part of Your World (1:47) - Alan Menken, Yoko Shimomura #Under the Sea (2:06) - Alan Menken, Yoko Shimomura #Ursula's Revenge (2:17) - Yoko Shimomura #A New Day is Dawning (2:10) - Yoko Shimomura #Any Place Any Time (0:18) - Yoko Shimomura #Nights of the Cursed (3:40) - Yoko Shimomura #He's a Pirate (2:38) - Klaus Badelt, Geoffrey Zanelli, Hans Zimmer, Yoko Shimomura #The Corrupted (2:11) - Yoko Shimomura #Hazardous Highway (2:01) - Yoko Shimomura #A Day in Agrabah (2:46) - Yoko Shimomura #Arabian Dream (2:38) - Yoko Shimomura #Arabian Daydream (2:32) - Yoko Shimomura #This is Halloween (2:27) - Danny Elfman, Yoko Shimomura #Spooks of Halloween Town (2:16) - Yoko Shimomura #Adventures in the Savannah (3:02) - Yoko Shimomura #Savannah Pride (2:23) - Yoko Shimomura #The Encounter (2:55) - Yoko Shimomura #Space Paranoids (3:11) - Yoko Shimomura #Byte Bashing (2:20) - Yoko Shimomura #Byte Striking (2:07) - Yoko Shimomura #Sinister Shadows (2:03) - Yoko Shimomura #The 13th Dilemma (3:34) - Yoko Shimomura Disc 6 #Showdown at Hollow Bastion (0:48) - Kaoru Wada, Yoko Shimomura #One-Winged Angel (from Final Fantasy VII) (2:12) - Yoko Shimomura, Nobuo Uematsu #Battleship Bravery (1:42) - Yoko Shimomura #Sacred Moon (2:06) - Yoko Shimomura #Deep Drive (1:38) - Yoko Shimomura #Riku (1:16) - Yoko Shimomura #Courage (0:53) - Yoko Shimomura #Disappeared (2:22) - Yoko Shimomura #A Fight to the Death (2:04) - Yoko Shimomura #Darkness of the Unknown (4:36) - Yoko Shimomura #Passion (5:59) - Utada Hikaru #Fantasia alla marcia for piano, chorus, and orchestra (7:45) - Kaoru Wada, Yoko Shimomura #Destiny Islands (1:10) - Kaoru Wada, Yoko Shimomura #Hand in Hand (0:40) - Kaoru Wada, Yoko Shimomura #Sunset Horizons (1:30) - Kaoru Wada, Yoko Shimomura #Dearly Beloved (reprise) (1:28) - Kaoru Wada, Yoko Shimomura Disc 7 #Dearly Beloved (2:22) - Yoko Shimomura #Memories in Pieces (1:54) - Yoko Shimomura #Traverse Town (1:28) - Yoko Shimomura #Hand in Hand (2:41) - Yoko Shimomura #Just Wondering (1:14) - Yoko Shimomura #Struggle Away (2:15) - Yoko Shimomura #Welcome to Wonderland (2:05) - Yoko Shimomura #To Our Surprise (2:24) - Yoko Shimomura #Piccolo Resto (1:20) - Yoko Shimomura #Olympus Coliseum (2:17) - Yoko Shimomura #Go for It! (2:16) - Yoko Shimomura #Disquieting (1:54) - Yoko Shimomura #The Fight for my Friends (2:57) - Yoko Shimomura #A Day in Agrabah (2:17) - Yoko Shimomura #Arabian Dream (2:12) - Yoko Shimomura #A Very Small Wish (2:22) - Yoko Shimomura #Monstrous Monstro (2:03) - Yoko Shimomura #La Pace (1:28) - Yoko Shimomura #This is Halloween (2:32) - Danny Elfman, Yoko Shimomura #Spooks of Halloween Town (2:22) - Yoko Shimomura #The 13th Floor (1:47) - Yoko Shimomura #Under the Sea (2:06) - Alan Menken, Yoko Shimomura #An Adventure In Atlantica (2:10) - Yoko Shimomura #Face It! (1:06) - Yoko Shimomura #The Force in You (2:12) - Yoko Shimomura Disc 8 #Captain Hook's Pirate Ship (2:16) - Yoko Shimomura #Pirate's Gigue (1:57) - Yoko Shimomura #Scent of Silence (1:57) - Yoko Shimomura #Hollow Bastion (2:32) - Yoko Shimomura #Scherzo di notte (2:01) - Yoko Shimomura #Revenge of Chaos (2:17) - Yoko Shimomura #Winnie the Pooh (2:32) - Richard M. Sherman, Robert B. Sherman, Yoko Shimomura #March-a-long (2:28) - Yoko Shimomura #Dash-a-long (2:19) - Yoko Shimomura #Thirteenth Discretion (1:12) - Yoko Shimomura #The 13th Struggle (2:29) - Yoko Shimomura #Lazy Afternoons (3:19) - Yoko Shimomura #Sinister Sundown (2:13) - Yoko Shimomura #Destiny Islands (2:40) - Yoko Shimomura #Night of Fate (2:31) - Yoko Shimomura #Naminé (2:15) - Yoko Shimomura #Castle Oblivion (3:23) - Yoko Shimomura #Forgotten Challenge (2:29) - Yoko Shimomura #Graceful Assassin (2:38) - Yoko Shimomura #Scythe of Petals (3:16) - Yoko Shimomura #Lord of the Castle (4:33) - Yoko Shimomura Disc 9 #One-Winged Angel (3:52) - Yoko Shimomura, Nobuo Uematsu #A Night on the Bare Mountain (4:07) - Modest Mussorgsky, Yoko Shimomura #Disappeared (3:56) - Yoko Shimomura #Another Side (2:42) - Yoko Shimomura #What a Surprise?! (2:42) - Yoko Shimomura #Happy Holidays! (2:30) - Yoko Shimomura #The 13th Reflection (3:46) - Yoko Shimomura #Cavern of Remembrance (3:25) - Yoko Shimomura #Deep Anxiety (0:40) - Yoko Shimomura #The Other Promise (4:36) - Yoko Shimomura #Rage Awakened (3:44) - Yoko Shimomura #Fate of the Unknown (3:26) - Kaoru Wada, Yoko Shimomura Category:Kingdom Hearts Category:Compilation albums Category:Walt Disney Records albums